New York Diamonds
by Kuipher
Summary: Alex, not being able to sleep, goes for a late-night stroll through the streets of New York to find something for her detective. FEMSLASH; and FLUFF
1. New York Moonlight

Chapter 1; New York Moonlight

She is like no other. She is my light through my never-ending forest of darkness. She is, for all intense and purposes, my life. The way she holds me and the way, she kisses me on the neck. The way she asks how my day went, knowing that our line of work my day is never good, just better. She asks me what do I want to eat, or were I would like to go. The woman knows every curve and valley of my body. She knows the exact pitch of my moans and the quickness of my heartbeat.

I while I stare at her, my Harvard educated brain says this is not right. I let it have no input on the way I love this woman. "You've slept with men before," it says. "You are straight; your colleges would not approve of this behavior."

I quietly mumble to myself, "You've never been in love."

I see the way this woman is laying next to me. I see her naked chest rise and fall. I see the way her olive skin glistens in the New York moonlight. The room is dark, but I can see everything. I see this woman, the woman; I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to spend the last of my days just watching her speak to me in movements, and listen to me with her brown eyes looking into mine. I observe every little detail. Her hair all tangled in a mess from our late night romp. Her strong arm folded across her face. Her silhouette outlined by the stars themselves.

Sometimes I ask myself. "What did I ever do deserve this woman?" I have asked her this question before. She said it was because I was me. Because I was me? Me, The Alexandra Cabot? The Alexandra Cabot who is sometimes coldly referred to as 'The Ice Princess'?

She replied, "No, the Alexandra Cabot who fights for justness in this unfair world. The Alexandra Cabot who stole my heart, and has no plans on returning it back to me."

* * *

I start looking blindly around the room for clothes. God knows there are plenty of them around here. I find some, I quickly get out of bed without disturbing her, and I grab my keys and head out the door. I walk down the steps of her apartment building and then across the street. I walk, and walk until I find something. I see the only open grocery store. I go in, not knowing what the hell I'm looking for. I look and I look. I know that I need to find something. I quietly leave, once again walking down the street at four in the morning. Something tells me that I should get back or they will have to call Olivia, waking her up and telling her that I'm their newest case. Nevertheless, something tells me to keep on walking.

I love the cold air in the middle of February. Walking with no coat on I start to think about how the first time we made love. She was as scared as I was. This is new life for the both of us. I always thought that being a sex crimes detective would severely hurt your own sex life. Oh, was I wrong. It was magical. Two brand new lovers. So coordinated, and so tuned into to one another. We moved in unison and kissed to the beat of our racing hearts. We made love the way two people ought to make love. We made love the way you read in books or see in chick flicks. I never thought sex like that was even possible between two humans, no less between two women.

I finally see what I am mindlessly walking down the crime-filled streets of New York for. I see a little jewelry store. Not a big corporate chain. A 'Mom and Pop' store if you will. Of course, it's not open, but I finally know what I have been searching for.

Oh, I can see it now.

After about an hour of irrational late night window-shopping I return to her apartment. I crawl back into bed knowing full well that I have court first thing tomorrow. After work, I will return to the store and buy it. This is a good thing because I have an at home lunch date with her. Oh, yes. I can't wait.

I return back to bed, never once had she moved from her original sprawled out formation on our bed. "Heh," "I think, "This woman could sleep through an earthquake."

* * *

In the morning, the first thing I feel is my lover's lips placing light butterfly kisses down the J-curve of my neck. This is an amazing way to wake up. Her kisses get heaver until she reaches my mouth. Then she intentionally glides pass my lips and goes up my face until she gets to my ear.

She then whispers, "Were did you go last night?"

My eyes fly open. There is no way she heard me. From the way she was sleeping, she was completely dead to the world.

She then goes, "Well, you don't have to tell me, but as a decorated officer of this fine city, I would have to inform you that ma'am that was a very, very stupid idea."

I reply, "It was worth it"


	2. New York City's Finest

Chapter two; New York's Finest

9:18 pm; I arrive home to Olivia's for the first time since lunch with her this afternoon. Ever since lunch my day has been hell. I lost a new case today, and this was one I particularly didn't want to lose. All I want to do is drown my sorrows and guilt into the closest wine bottle. I want my detective. I want her to taste my selfish kiss. I want her to nurse my bruised ego, and cradle my guilt. But I can't do that to her, I already ask for too much. As I walk through the hall wall to the kitchen, I see her on the laying couch in the living room with the TV on.

I walk over to the arm of the couch. She is asleep, so I lightly kiss her on the forehead. I can see the dried tear stains on her face. Why was my detective crying? I quickly sit down to the right of her. She wakes up from my quick movements and quickly embraces her head into to my chest. She starts to cry and we start to rock back and forth.

"What's wrong, love?" I say.

She replied, "I wasn't crying because I was sad."

"Then baby, why were you crying?"

"Remember when you left last night? When you left the apartment and you didn't tell me where you went?"

"Yes. Listen, about that...I, I…"

She abruptly takes my face into her hands and kisses me. I thought I was in trouble for leaving her alone, but this wasn't an 'I-need-you' kiss. This was an 'I-love-you-so- much- please- take-me- into-your-arms-right-now' kiss.

"Liv," I ask, "What's going on?"

"Today, while I was cleaning, I found a jewelry box. I did not want to open it, but I was so curious. Alex, I couldn't help it." She says, and starts crying again.

"Baby, it's ok, I bought that this morning, and I was just about to go get it for you. Something told me you deserved it."

I hear sniffles as I walk down the hall to the bedroom. I go straight for the dresser and I dig out from the bottom an elongated white box. Why the hell was she cleaning the bottom of the drawers? I head back to the living room and plop down on the couch and I hand my detective the box.

"I guess I won't get to see the shock value I was hoping for." I say laughing.

"Alex, this is way too expensive," she says while she lifts up a one-carat garnet diamond bracelet.

"The garnet reminded me of your eyes," I say taking it from her and placing it on her wrist.

"How can I repay you for this? It is so nice; I'll never be able to pay you back"

"Olivia Benson!" I say with fake offensiveness, "You are my girlfriend, and plan to love you forever. You never are going to pay me back."

"Alex, you know me, I have to do something or I'll feel guilty for wearing this"

"Fine, if you must do something, just read the transcription out loud," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Olivia, you are my sun that keeps me burring inside and my moon that shadows my fears." She says, on the verge of tears again.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

I stand up holding my hand out for her to grab. She gently places her hand in mine and I lean into her. I give her the most sensual kiss I can and we fall back to the coach. All the while, that bracelet is sparking in the pale moonlight on New York's Finest.


End file.
